


Valentine's Dance

by of_shadows_and_wolves



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Humanstuck, dancestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 21:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3502715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/of_shadows_and_wolves/pseuds/of_shadows_and_wolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat and Nepeta go to the dance together. (I cannot write summaries I'm sorry)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Dance

**Author's Note:**

> So yes I know this was promised at Valentines day which is today........totally......  
> Enjoy!

Ok so how the fuck did this happen?! How is it that I’m currently making out with Nepeta fucking Leijon in the corner of a crowded dance. Why the fuck was Dave and John snapping photos of us. Why was Jade, Rose and Kanaya all giving each other high fives. Why was Vriska looking at Nepeta. Why the fuck wasn’t I yelling at them. Maybe it was the soft lips pressing themselves against mine again, or maybe it was the tongue pushing past my lips. How did all of this happen, well it started 48 hours ago.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Karkat have you been listening to a word I said?” my best friend asked me. I looked up in momentarily before I shook my head. John groaned and rolled his eyes. “What are you staring at?” he asked looking in the same direction as me. Right at the table that all the popular kids sat at, where Nepeta sat laughing along with all of her other friends. Nepeta Leijon was the most gorgeous girl in Skia High, at least in my opinion. She wasn’t much shorter than me, only an inch or two, she had short auburn hair that she always hid beneath a blue kitty hat. Her olive green eyes always sparkled in mischief. “Umm Karkat isn’t just a bit creepy to just watch someone. Why don’t you just go talk to her?”

I stared up at him in shock, “Why the holy fucking shit would I go talk to her?”, I pointed at myself, “I’m an albino stupid, no one likes albinos.” John sighed. Then he did something strange, he grinned evilly and left the table. Then he started walking over to the populars table, why was he...OH FUCK HE WAS TALKING TO NEPETA AND BRINGING HER OVER TO THE TABLE. While they talked and walked I started to stuff all of my books that were scattered around the cafeteria table into my messenger bag but I wasn’t fast enough. WHen I looked up again they were no longer in front of me. I almost let out a sigh of relief.

“Hey Karkitty,” Nepeta squealed wrapping her arms around me from behind.

“H-h-h-hey Nepeta,” I spluttered my pale cheeks flushing a bright red. Holy fucking shit she was hugging me! I felt myself begin to melt into her embrace.  

“So Nepeta,” John asked with a shit eating grin on his face, ruining the wonderful moment I had with Nepeta, “Karkat thinks that people are afraid of albinoes, what is your opinion on the matter?”  

“I’m going to fucking murder you Egbert,” I hissed between clenched teeth. He knew that I was fucking sensitive on this topic, oh and he HAD to bring my crush over. I hate him so fucking much.

“I think that albinos are quite interesting...and I think that you are a furry cute albino Karkitty,” Nepeta said sitting down in the chair next to me. I blushed bright red again before I finished stuffing everything in my bag and stood up.

“Karkat where ya goin?” John asked. Then he leaned in close, “Just ask her to the dance, now’s your chance.”

“Chem test first period,” I muttered before speaking louder, “Bye Nepeta.” With that I sprinted out of the room. I only stopped when I reached the closest bathroom. I breathed heavily as I stared into the mirror. Scarlet colored eyes slightly blocked by messy white hair stared back at me. How did Nepeta find me cute? I was a freak. Sighing I left the room and ran right into my best friend Kanaya. We both hit the floor hard. I growled at her as started to stand. Kanaya was wearing a dark red skirt with a plain black shirt. Her hair was tucked inside of a beanie and her olive toned skin seemed to sparkle under the fluorescent lights.

“Hello Karkat, how are you?” Kanaya asked standing shakily before pulling me up. She was so much stronger than me and it pissed me off.

“I’m fan-fucking-tastic,” I said angrily, “I just fucking left Nepeta with John fucking Egbert and now he’s probably trying to get us together.” Kanaya laughed before looping her arm through mine.

“Aww is little Karkat having problems with a girl?” she asked guiding us towards our Chemistry class. I growled at her which made her laugh even more. “Come on,” she whined, “Just ask her out for goodness sake. She obviously likes you.”

I rolled my eyes, “Maybe you don’t know how the school’s hierarchy works. See as a cheerleader she is at the very top. You on the other hand are about mid-level. I am not even on the scale. It won’t work...besides we both know how well my last relationship worked out.” I was talking about my ex, Terezi. I had caught her banging my ex-bestfriend Gamzee, we hadn’t spoken to them in several long months. Plus they both had transferred schools and moved two towns over but what the hell, I wasn’t complaining.

Kanaya sighed as we approached the classroom. Before I could walk in she turned to stare at me, “Today Karkat, today you are going to ask her out. I’m sick and tired of you moping. She has cheerleading practice after school, it ends at 5. ASK HER THE FUCK OUT THEN.” I cringed as she shouted the last words.

I raised my hands, “Alright, alright. I’ll ask her out after school.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Why the hell did I think this was a good idea? Why did I think asking out a girl was a good idea? Who the fuck thought it was a good idea to let me walk down to the gym after school and wait for some random girl to leave her practice so I could ask her out. What wasn’t that considered stalking, oh fuck.

I was so wrapped up in my thought that I didn’t even notice the person approaching me. “Hey Karkitty,” she squealed wrapping her arms around me, “What are you doing here?” And my luck continues.

 “Hey Nepeta,” I spluttered still shocked from her surprise hug. Why the hell did she have to be so cute in loose sweats and an overly large hoodie. “Umm I was actually waiting for you.”

She let go and I controlled the urge to groan, she was really warm. She cocked her head to the side, “Why were you waiting fur me?”

“I...um…,” I stuttered. Oh fuck how the hell was I gonna ask her out, time to go with the back-up plan. “Do you know the government homework by any chance,” I asked hiding a sigh, God I was such a coward.

“Bullshit he wants to ask you out to the Valentines Day dance tomorrow night,” a new voice said. This one with had a familiar Boston twang to it. Damn you Strider and your fucking ironic sunglasses.

We both turned to see Dave Strider and his girlfriend Jade Harley walking up to us. Jade was wearing a black hoodie with a white wolf surrounded by green energy on it. Dave was wearing a red hoodie with a black broken record on it and his stupid ironic reflective sunglasses. “Dave I’m going to shove your stupid fucking sunglasses up your ass,” I muttered through clenched teeth as Jade and him laughed.

“Is that true Karkitty,” Nepeta asked drawing my attention back to her. I gnawed on my bottom lip and nodded. Her face broke out into a joyous grin and she leapt up wrapping her arms around my neck and pulled me down to her height. “I would love to, I’ll be wearing olive green,” she squealed, “I have to go now but I’ll see you tomorrow night, I’m ditching school tomorrow to help Vriska find her dress. Bye.” with that she gave me a quick peck on my cheek (FUCKING SCORE!) and strutted out.

Holy fucking shit, what the fuck just happened. I stared after her with my mouth open. Her hips seemed to  have an extra sway to them. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to save Dave standing there with a shit eating grin to rival John’s from earlier. “I’m gonna fucking kill,” I said giving him a tight hug, “If tomorrow goes well I’m shoving your sunglasses down your fucking throat.”

“Love you to bro,” he said returning the hug.

Jade just laughed, “Congrats KK, what are you gonna wear.”

“Oh fuck,” I groaned, “I have nothing.” Dave and Jade both laughed before walking off.

“I’ll be by your house tomorrow at 7. We’re ditching to get you a decent suit,” Dave called over his shoulder. Oh joy, a shopping date with Jade and Dave. How could this possibly go wrong.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“What do you mean you got kicked out?” Jade asked as security guard deposited Dave and I on the bench next to her.

“Hey yo that place is wack as fuck,” Dave said, “Just because I got my mutant clinging skills on and hung from inside one of the suits.” Jade and I groaned and rolled our eyes.

“Did you at least get Karkat a suit?” Jade asked. I shook my head and kicked Dave when he tried to defend himself. Jade sighed and grabbed both of us by our ears and dragged us to the next suit shop.

“Jade what the fuck? Why are you grabbing my ear it’s Strider’s fault we got kicked out,” I shouted as she continued to drag us.

“Cause both of you are fucking stupid and without me you will both get us all kicked out of this mall too,” Jade said referencing the first mall that we got kicked out of cause Dave though it would be cool to ride his skateboard down the escalator.

When we entered the store Jade finally let us go but she kept a tight leash on Dave as we looked at the different suits.

We finally decided that this mall didn’t have anything decent when Dave couldn’t find anything for me to wear. Even though he was an ironic little fucker, he did know his suits.

“How about we try Kanaya’s moms shop,” Dave suggested as we left the mall. I shrugged and got in his dark red Cadillac.

Finally after an hour of driving and Dave getting lost because he refused to listen to his GPS. “Dave I fucking hate you,” I muttered as we entered the small shop that Kanaya’s mom owned. When we entered Kanaya’s sister, Porrim, looked up. She smiled when she saw us.

“Hey Karkles,” she said pulling me into a hug which I grudgingly returned.

“Don’t call me that Porrim,” I hissed when she let me go. She smiled exposing ice

white teeth. She looked just like Kanaya with the same jade green eyes and olive skin. Only her hair was long and wavy and she had winding jade tattoos the spread from her arms to her upper chest. I also knew that she had similar tattoos on her legs, and that my brother Kankri had spent several hours trying to figure out if she did it herself or had a professional do it.

“What can I help you guys with?” she asked leading us farther back into the store.

“Karkles here has a date with a girl tonight at the school’s dance and we need to get him a suit,” Jade said elbowing me in the side.

Porrim was practically glowing as she pulled me into another tight hug. “Oh Karkat has a date with an actual girl. Who is she? Oh it’s Nepeta isn’t? Oh it is her, you’re blushing. Oh congrats!” she said in one breath. I groaned but returned the hug. Honestly I was glad that she approved, her opinion actually meant a lot. She ushered us into the back and I then spent the next 4 hours in hell.

“If I ever see another suit in my life I will murder someone,” I grumbled as we loaded into Dave’s Cadillac, “Seriously whoever the hell came up with them has a special place put aside for them in hell.” Jade just groaned and slapped me upside the head while Dave laughed. We entered the car and headed back to Kanaya’s place so that she could do my hair.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Stop complaining Karkat, you’re gonna look fine,” Kanaya as she snipped another piece of hair off. I whimpered as it fluttered to the ground helpless to stop it. Dave and John were holding down my arms as Kanaya forcibly cut my hair to an appropriate short length.

“My beautiful hair,” I moaned, “Why do you hate me Kanaya?” Kanaya just laughed and resumed trimming. 10 minutes filled with curses, promises, swear words, and laughter later it was finally over.

“Alright Karkat you can look now,” Kanaya squealed moving to the side so that I could see. I had to stop to take a breath, it looked good. It was short on the sides but was spiked in the front so that it stuck up slightly. It looked great. I was already wearing the suit that Dave had bought me. A dark pair of dress pants, a crisp white shirt and a waist jacket that clung to me and stopped just past my waist. I also had on an olive green bow tie.

“Is...is that...me?” I asked incredulously pressing my hand against the mirror to prove that it was my actual reflection. I turned around slowly. Kanaya, John and Dave were all smiling. I rushed up to Kanaya and enveloped her in a hug. She seemed shocked for a moment before hugging me back just as tightly. “Thank you,” I whispered into her ear.

“You’re welcome Karkat,” she said letting me go, “Alright now all of you get out so I can change.”

“Even me?” a new voice said. We all jumped to see Kanaya’s girlfriend, Rose, standing there wearing a golden dress that showed off her exquisite body. Kanaya’s jaw hit the floor when she saw her.

“Umm...Rose...you...uh...you umm,” Kanaya spluttered before she was silenced by Rose giving her a kiss. We immediately left to let them do whatever.

“So John,” Dave asked as we walked down the stairs, “You ever get a date?” I tuned them out as they discussed school gossip and the like. I had recently realized that I had no idea how to dance and had asked out the girl of my dreams to a dance. I was fucked.

I was about to tell this to them but at that moment Dave’s girlfriend Jade arrived. “Hey guys,” she squealed giving us each hugs, “Karkat I love your hair!” I thanked her and took in her dress. She was wearing simple black dress that went down just past her knees. Her long unkempt black hair had been brushed and was down long extending just past her butt. Dave was wearing a dark red suit and John was wearing a citrine blue one.

10 minutes later Kanaya and Rose arrived downstairs. Kanaya had put on a green strapless dress that accented her figure well. After staring at her for several moments however I noticed that she was out of breathe and Rose’s hair looked messier. I gave Kanaya a knowing smirk and she blushed beet red.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The ride to Nepeta’s house didn’t take long, maybe 20 minutes. We still had 10 minutes to get to the school before the dance started, and Nepeta’s dance was only 5 minutes away. We pulled up to Nepeta’s house. I stared at it nervously and felt my hands start to sweat.

Dave noticed and sighed. He looked at John and he gave a knowing nod. Together they lifted me out of my seat and together carried me to the front door. Then they deposited me on the ground and raced back to the car and drove off. I glared at them as they speed off. Those dicks, they wanted me to walk there!

I sighed and rang the doorbell. Immediately a boy with wild brown hair and skeleton make-up on answered. “Hey Kurloz,” I said surprised, “What are you doing here?” He smiled and ushered me in. I turned to face.

He looked me up and down. You look good Karkat, he signed, I am pleased with your haircut. I nodded and he walked off, probably to go find Meulin. Meulin was deaf and he was mute, it just worked.

“Hey Karkitty,” a small voice said from behind me. I turned around and saw a set of stairs. I looked up them and…holy fucking hell. It was Nepeta. My jaw hit the floor. She looked stunning. Her short auburn hair looked beautiful and her make-up was impeccable. Her emerald eyes had black mascara on them and her lips were a dark red. She was lightly biting one of them and I felt my mouth go dry. She was wearing a strapless green dress that hugged every single gorgeous curve on her body. She held my gaze for several moments before looking away.

She slowly descended the stairs. When she reached me she smiled slightly. “So umm how do I look?” she asked avoiding my gaze.

“You look beautiful,” I breathed. She smiled. She was close that I could smell her perfume. It was strong but not overpowering, it was intoxicating. We leaned closer together without thinking. Two inches, one inch.

“OH MY GOD NEPETA YOU LOOK STUNNING,” A voice interrupted from behind us. We jumped and turned to see Meulin standing there smiling joyfully. Nepeta smiled and walked over to her. They talked for several moments before Meulin offered us a ride which we accepted.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When we arrived at the dance it was in full force. “Oh they did a great job,” Nepeta squealed as we walked in. It was rather impressive, there was balloons everywhere and they had gotten an actual DJ.

Nepeta looped her arm through mine and smiled up at me. I blushed and thanked the dim lights. “Wanna go find John and them?” she asked. I nodded and went to go find them.

As we walked we found John trying to force Vriska to dance. We found Dave breakdancing against his brother Dirk in a crowd of student with Jade, Rose, Kanaya and Rose’s sister Roxy egging them on.

We laughed at all of this before finding an empty table and sitting down. We spent the next hour or so just talking and I found that I really loved talking to her. She was just so animated about everything that she loved and she was so adorable.

“Wanna go dance?” she asked after a while.

“I can’t dance so apologies up front,” I said after a moment. She smiled and lead me onto the dance floor. It was a horrible fiasco, neither of us could dance. But damn it if we didn’t have a hell of a time.

Finally we walked over to one of the darker areas of the dance. We were still laughing and talking and it was great. Our laughter subsided after a moment. We stared at each other for several long moments.

“Nepeta?” I breathed.

“Yes karkat,” she said moving closer to me. I noticed that he eyes were flecked with gold.

“Can I kiss you?”

“Yes.”

I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers.Her lips were soft and as warm as I had dreamed. I slid my arms to her waist and pulled her close. We only pulled away when we heard laughs and the sound of a camera clicking. We pulled away and saw our friends again. I opened my mouth to speak but Nepeta kissed me again. I decided to let them have their fun, Nepeta’s lips tasted way too good for this to end.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the lateness and the way it ends i know it sucks. I've been dealing with some personal problems sorry :(. I will be updating all my other stories later. Promise. As always comments and kudos always help :). Wolf Out!


End file.
